Can't escape from Italy
by Felindra
Summary: "C'est la troisième fois que tu pars sans dire au revoir après avoir été...invité chez moi. C'est très impoli, Kirkland. Je pense que tu as besoin ...d'apprendre les manières.", dit tranquillement Allemagne en posant sa casquette d'officier. TWO-SHOT.  EDIT:   épilogue maintenant
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Hidekaz Himaruya

_**Personnages**: _Angleterre/Arthur; Allemagne/Ludwig_  
><em>

** Rating/avertissement:** se passe pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, donc présence de Nazi!Germany; torture (bien que soft comparé à certains cas...), langage grossier. Donc largement T.

_**Notes**: _sans doute quelques incohérences historiques, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Maintenant...vous vous rappelez des épisodes où Arthur se fait capturer en Italie à plusieurs reprises? Personne ne s'est jamais demandé comment ça se serait passé en "vrai"? Avec tout le côté sombre de l'histoire qui s'ensuit ?_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Can't espace from Italy<strong>

_janvier 1943, Naples_

Le bruit des bottes claqua dans les couloirs du quartier général de la Gestapo. Un Allemand grand, blond, musclé, aux yeux, l'incarnation du rêve aryen, avançait d'un pas ferme dans les couloirs, le regard fixé droit devant lui, les lèvres serrées.  
>Il était plus qu'un simple officier de la Wehrmacht, il était l'incarnation même de ce pays qui dominait la moitié de l'Europe: il était Ludwig Beilschmidt, il était Allemagne.<br>Mais en cet instant, ce n'était pas le plaisir du pouvoir qu'il ressentait; c'était au contraire un sentiment d'imperfection, d'inachevé. Sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'en ce moment même, il existait encore des gens qui causaient du désordre dans ses plans.  
>Et Ludwig Beilschmidt avait horreur du désordre.<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua l'officier qui s'avançait vers lui qu'au moment où celui-ci stoppa dans le but visible de lui parler

"_Oberstgruppenführer_ Beilschmidt", salua le subordonné avec un salut hitlérien impeccable; son attitude ne masqua cependant pas les bleus qu'il portait au visage ainsi que les accrocs sur son uniforme, comme s'il sortait d'une bagarre de bar.  
>A cette vue, le maniaque de l'ordre et de la propreté qu'était Ludwig Beilschmidt fronça les sourcils, serrant un peu plus la machoire en dévisageant l'autre officier pendant plusieurs secondes, mettant celui-ci mal à l'aise<p>

"Que s'est-il passé ?", finit-il par demander sèchement.

"De bonnes nouvelles pour vous, _Oberstgruppenführer_", répondit avec empressement l'officer, "nous avons fini par _le_retrouver!"

Ludwig mit une seconde à comprendre avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'une joie malsaine:

"En êtes-vous sûr?  
>-Absolument! Il cherchait à s'embarquer clandestinement pour quitter l'Italie quand nous l'avons retrouvé, et cette fois <em>il<em> ne nous a pas échappé!  
>-<em>Gut! Wo ist er?<em>  
>-Dans votre bureau, Oberstgruppenführer, menotté et sous bonne garde."<p>

Un sourire froid se dessina sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau sitôt la fin des paroles de son subordonné; l'autre officier le suivant, Ludwig en profita pour lui demander sans s'arrêter:

"Dois-je y voir un rapport avec votre tenue débraillée?  
>-Toutes mes excuses, Herr Beilschmidt, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas laissé faire, voyez-vous, et comme nous avions l'ordre de le prendre vivant, c'était moins facile...<br>-Combien a-t-il fallu d'hommes pour l'arrêter?  
>-...une escouade."<p>

L'officier s'attendait à un reproche de son supérieur, mais Allemagne se contenta de sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de son bureau, où deux soldats montaient la garde; l'un avait un magnifique oeil au beurre noir, l'autre saignait de la bouche, et les deux portaient des uniformes plus ou moins déchirés.  
>En ouvrant la porte, Ludwig secoua la tête d'un air indulgent:<p>

"Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de toi..._Großbritannien_", soupira-t-il avant de relever les yeux sur celui qu'il poursuivait depuis des mois:

Assis de force sur une chaise par deux soldats qui le maitenaient par les épaules, les mains menottées dans le dos, du sang coulant sur le visage, Arthur Kirkland, incarnation du Royaume-Uni, regardait son ennemi d'un air fier et hargneux.  
>Ludwig laissa traîner son regard sur l'Anglais prisonnier, puis sur les soldats en piteux état qui le retenaient et la pièce où des objets renversés et brisés traînaient:<p>

"Ce n'est pas très poli d'abîmer le mobilier chez un hôte, _Herr_ Kirkland.  
>-Fallait pas m'empêcher de repartir, <em>Jerry bastard.<em>", cracha le royaume, n'ayant visiblement perdu ni son arrogance ni son langage coloré dans sa situation.  
>Son insolence lui coûta une violente gifle de la part de la Nation germanique.<p>

"C'est la troisième fois que tu pars sans dire au revoir après avoir été..._invité_ chez moi. C'est très impoli, Kirkland. Je pense que tu as besoin ...d'apprendre les manières.", dit tranquillement Allemagne en posant sa casquette d'officier, "après cela, tu nous raconteras les dernières informations de ton côté de la Manche...et celles de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.  
>-Dans tes rêves!<br>-Je ne saurais mieux dire, England: dans mes rêves, l'Angleterre cesse enfin cette lutte stérile, et je peux enfin en finir avec cette résistance futile qui me retarde dans mes projets de mon Führer. Et crois-moi, Kirkland", dit-il en venant se placer face à Angleterre, "je suis prêt à _tout_pour réaliser ses ambitions, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi."

Le royaume insulaire se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant:

"Tu crois que tu me fais peur peut-être? Je régnais sur la moitié du monde avec mes corsaires quand tu n'étais qu'un marmot accroché à son grand frère. Peu importe tes efforts, tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer, encore moins me briser, tant qu'il y aura au moins un humain pour s'opposer à tes conneries, je survivrai."

Un sourire de pirate tordit ses lèvres:

"Et crois-moi, je survivrai assez longtemps pour te foutre mon pied au..."

Un violent coup de poing au ventre lui coupa le souffle, l'interrompant; comme s'ils obéissaient à un signal invisible, les deux soldats l'obligèrent à se lever et le maintinrent debout, attendant les ordres:

"C'est ta dernière chance, Kirkland." menaça Ludwig d'une voix glaciale, "je sais que tu n'étais pas seul en Italie. Où s'est caché Jones? Qui était avec vous? Bonnefoy? Matthews? Combien d'Alliés sont cachés dans la région? Que prévoyez-vous"

A chaque question, Ludwig donnait un violent coup de poing dans le visage d'Arthur, et celui-ci savait parfaitement pourquoi; en l'étourdissant sans l'assommer, Ludwig espérait lui faire commettre une erreur qu'il pourrait exploiter, et poursuivre l'interrogatoire de façon plus douloureuse.  
>Mais s'il croyait que l'Empire Britannique trahirait ses alliés comme ça, il se trompait lourdement, pensa Arthur en serrant les dents malgré la douleur; jamais il ne plierait face à un nazi, il se le jurait.<p>

Devant son silence, Ludwig fit signe aux deux soldats qui jettèrent alors Arthur sur le sol, entreprenant de le bourrer de coups de pieds; chacuns de leurs coups était parfaitement précis pour faire le plus mal possible, et le royaume laissa échapper malgré lui un cri de douleur lorsque qu'une botte lui brisa une côte, avant qu'un soldat ne lui aggripe les cheveux pour lui cogner brutalement la tête contre le sol, l'assommant à moitié.

Aussi brusquement que la bastonnade avait commencé, elle s'arrêta et Ludwig aggripa Arthur par le col, le soulevant à hauteur de son visage:

"Où. Est. Jones? Réponds!", aboya-t-il en secouant l'Anglais.  
>En dépit de la douleur, Arthur avait encore assez de conscience pour se rappeler un détail primordial: le bureau où ils se trouvaient avait une fenêtre. quand on l'avait amené dans cette pièce, il avait prié pour que Ludwig ne se rende pas compte de l'erreur grossière qu'il avait commise.<br>Et maintenant...

Ludwig s'arrêta un moment, laissant à Arthur le temps de répondre.

"Alors?"

Angleterre jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux soldats qui attendaient à quelques pas derrière, puis prit une inspiration, comme s'il allait parler; Ludwig rapprocha un peu plus son visage du sien, avide d'entendre tout ce que son prisonnier lui dirait:

"_Germany...listen carefully..._"

Il inspira de toutes ses forces...  
>Avant de cracher violemment au visage de Ludwig en hurlant "<em><strong>FUCK YOU!<strong>_"

Comme prévu, Ludwig n'avait pas l'expérience de siècles de bagarres de tavernes comme lui et fut désarçonné un instant, dont l'Anglais profita pour lui flanquer un violent coup de boule et se dégager, courant vers la fenêtre avant que les soldats ne puissent réagir:

"**ARRÊTEZ-LE, **_**SCHEISSE**_!", hurla Allemagne, se redressant juste à temps pour voir l'Anglais sauter à travers la fenêtre, la fracassant complètement, et tomber dans le vide.

Jurant grossièrement, Ludwig courut à la fenêtre, suivi de ses hommes; en bas du bâtiment, seuls des éclats de verre et de bois étaient visibles dans les buissons et la pelouse

"Nous sommes au deuxième étage, il n'a pas pu survivre", fit remarquer l'un des Allemands plein d'espoir

Il reçut un regard noir de son supérieur:

_"Dummkopf_! Vous n'avez jamais eu affaire aux Nations!Regardez!", cria-t-il brusquement

En bas, sortant difficilement d'un buisson et peinant à garder son équilibre avec ses mains toujours menottées, Angleterre prit juste le temps de sourire moqueusement à son ennemi avant de s'enfuir en courant.

"**DONNEZ L'ALARME! RETROUVEZ-LE, **_**VERDAMMT! SCHNELL, SCHNELL!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>à suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>TraductionsExplications: **  
><strong>_**  
><strong>Je précise tout de suite, je ne sais pas où pouvait être la Gestapo à Naples, ni la Wehrmacht; j'ai sûrement confondu les deux, désolée les amateurs d'histoire__

_Oberstgruppenführer_ :

__un des plus hauts grade de la Wehrmacht, l'équivalent de général d'armée; Ludwig ne pouvait pas être Reichsführer (plus haut grade des SS) vu qu'Himmler l'occupait déjà à cette époque; par contre c'est le grade juste en dessous, ce qui donne toute liberté à Ludwig en ce qui concerne les ordres.__

_Jerry bastard_=

__équivalent de "connard de Boche"

Le reste...vous pouvez le deviner par vous-mêmes, ou regarder sur Google trad XD_**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't escape from Italy, partie 2**

Arthur s'effondra à demi contre un mur, haletant, s'efforçant de rester debout.  
>Tout son corps lui faisait mal suite aux coups qu'il avait reçu, il ne sentait plus ses poignets cisaillés par les menottes ni ses bras tordus dans le dos, sa côte cassée lui faisait un mal de chien, et si la chute de la fenêtre ne l'avait pas autant blessé qu'un humain, elle l'avait à moitié sonné, sans compter que sa cheville lui faisait horriblement mal; il se l'était sûrement tordue en atterrissant.<p>

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait, il ne _devait_ pas s'arrêter, il le savait: son esprit et ses tripes lui hurlaient de _partir, de s'éloigner, le plus loin possible, et vite!_  
>Il savait que s'il était repris, Allemagne ne commettrait pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs, et cette fois, il doutait d'avoir la force de résister aux tortures...<p>

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il sorte de Naples, avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée dans toute la ville et que les Allemands ne la bouclent; s'il avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance, les Allemands limiteraient leurs recherches dans ce quartier, le croyant trop affaibli pour aller plus loin. S'il avait de la chance.  
>Cependant, l'un des nombreux mottos d'Arthur était qu'il fallait plus aider sa chance qu'y croire, et c'était pour ça qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter, même si son corps le suppliait du contraire; aussi serra-t-il les dents avant de se redresser brusquement, titubant légèrement du fait du manque d'équilibre.<p>

Si seulement les menottes avaient pu se briser dans sa chute...

Un instant il réfléchit à l'idée de s'introduire dans un garage ou un atelier et se débarrasser d'une façon ou d'une autre de ses entraves (ça lui était déjà arrivé, enfin pas à cette époque...), mais il y renonça vite: il avait déjà beaucoup de chance de n'avoir croisé presque personne dans les petites ruelles qu'il avait emprunté pour semer ses poursuivants, à l'exception de deux ou trois personnes qui l'avaient vu passer avec des grands yeux, et c'était déjà des témoins dangereux pour sa fuite; inutile de tenter le diable.

Des cris allemands au loin le poussèrent à repartir(une partie de son être enrageait de fuir, quand il devrait face à ces Boches et leur montrer de quoi est capable le _Bloody United Kingdom_, une autre était à la fois excitée et terrifiée de ce jeu de cache-cache mortel dont pouvait dépendre le sort de l'Europe).  
>Il se mit à courir dans une ruelle, quand tout à coup, un Italien au visage caché par son borsalino sortit d'un bar, droit sur sa route...<p>

...et qu'il lui rentra dedans sans pouvoir s'arrêter, manquant de les faire chuter tous les deux.

Alors qu'il reprenait péniblement son équilibre, l'Italien râla en relevant la tête:  
>"Tu peux pas faire attention, stron..."<br>Avant de se figer, comme l'avait fait Angleterre en reconnaissant celui que la malchance venait de mettre sur sa route.

Lovino Vargas.

L'Italie du Sud, et l'allié d'Allemagne.

Les deux ennemis s'observèrent un instant, stupéfaits, ne s'attendant ni l'un ni l'autre à se retrouver en de telles circonstances, même s'ils étaient dans la ville de l'un; cependant, Arthur n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir au sujet, et il pensa profiter de la surprise de l'autre pour le bousculer et s'enfuir.

Mais à peine avait-il bougé que l'attitude de Romano changea radicalement: ses yeux se plissèrent, prenant une lueur dangereuse, et il sortit brusquement un pistolet qu'il braqua sur l'Anglais.

"Pas de ça, _signor _Kirkland."

Sa voix n'était ni tremblante, ni effrayée, sa main ne tremblait pas en tenant l'arme; rien à voir avec le prisonnier pleurnicheur dont Arthur se souvenait, lorsqu'il avait réussi à capturer les jumeaux italiens.  
>Non, ce Romano-là était dur, froid, sans aucune hésitation; c'était l'Italie des mafias et des vendettas, l'Italie aux mille secrets sanglants, et surtout, c'était l'héritier de Rome qui se tenait face à Angleterre en cet instant.<br>Et pendant ces quelques secondes où les deux Nations s'observaient dans les yeux,l'ancien Albion crut se retrouver face à l'empire qui l'avait tant terrifié dans sa jeunesse, et sentit sa gorge se sécher et son pouls s'accélérer à ce souvenir.

Italie du Sud l'avait à sa merci. Littéralement. Il l'abattrait sans hésitation s'il tentait de fuir, et le livrerait sans doute à son allié.  
>Sachant cela, Arthur se redressa lentement et se tint droit: il était peut-être fichu, mais il ne supplierait pas l'Italien de le laisser partir ou de l'aider; il avait trop de fierté pour lui accorder cela.<p>

Les yeux émeraude soutinrent le regard des yeux d'or, calmes et déterminés.

_Fais ce que tu as à faire, maintenant! _

Romano plissa légèrement les yeux, le visage indéchiffrable, , lui qui était en temps normal si facile à comprendre.  
>Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, quand des nouveaux appels allemands retentirent, les faisant sursauter tous les deux:<p>

"Par ici! Vérifiez ce quartier" cria quelqu'un, peut-être à deux ou trois rues de là.

Inconsciemment, le pouls d'Arthur s'accéléra alors qu'il regardait derrière lui, comprenant que cette fois c'était la fin.

Il ne vit pas Romano serrer les dents, mais sentit en revanche quand l'Italien l'attrapa brusquement par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans le petit bar d'où il sortait.  
>Curieusement, les quelques clients dans le bar ne parurent pas surpris en voyant un homme armé débarquer avec un autre homme blessé et menotté; à peine le barman haussa-t-il un sourcil quand Romano poussa Arthur derrière le comptoir et le força à s'assoir par terre, de façon à ce que personne ne les voie à moins de regarder derrière le comptoir.<p>

S'accroupissant en face d'Arthur, Romano eut un sourire moqueur:

"On s'est fait encore chopper par le bouffeur de patates, _signore_?"

Angleterre se contenta du regard le plus méprisant possible, ce qui ne parut pas affecter Lovino qui soupira, les yeux levés au ciel:

"Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes gagner cette putain de guerre? T'es mal barré...  
>-Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi, Vargas!", cracha Arthur.<br>-Tu devrais, parce que je suis réaliste, à ce rythme, vous mettrez dix putain d'années avant de foutre sa trempe au Boche. J'en ai rien à foutre de lui d'ailleurs, ce que je veux savoir", dit-il en se penchant plus près vers l'Anglais, "c'est ce qui arriverait à l'Italie si vous gagnez cette chienne de victoire."

Arthur lui jeta un regard interloqué, avant de reprendre d'un ton froid:

"Elle sera jugée et traité en tant que vaincue et criminel de guerre, naturellement. Qu'attends-tu d'autre? Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, l'Axe ne durera pas, crois-moi.  
>-Mais ça te fait chier autant que moi de perdre autant d'hommes, pas vrai? T'aimerais faire crever plus vite cette enflure de Beilschmidt pour retrouver ta petite vie tranquille d'aristo anglais, je me trompe?<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Vargas? Qu'est-ce que tu espères gagner? Des informations? De l'argent? Autre chose? Allemagne ne m'a rien arraché, tu ne feras pas mieux que lui. Que je te supplie de me libérer? Tu peux toujours courir . Tu m'as à ta merci, je ne peux rien faire pour me défendre ou m'échapper, finis cette comédie et ramène-moi à ton cher allié qu'on en finisse. J'en ai assez de tout ça.", termina Arthur en fermant les yeux.

Romano l'observa un instant, le visage indéchiffrable.  
>Tout à coup, il se pencha vers Arthur, chuchotant de façon à ce que seul l'Anglais l'entende:<p>

"La Sicile est le point faible de l'Italie. Mais c'est une région rude, montagneuse, et sans aide de la population, vous mettrez dix ans à virer tous les Boches du coin et à remonter vers Rome. Maintenant, dis-moi Kirkland," et il se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Arthur de façon presque sensuelle, "supposons que quelqu'un vous ouvre la route des Alpes...qu'il vous accorde le soutien des Italiens...et qu'il vous fasse gagner dix ans de vies humains...serait-il considéré comme un allié ou comme un ennemi?"

L'Anglais écarquilla les yeux. Romano était-il sérieux ou n'était-ce qu'un piège habilement monté...?  
>Déglutissant silencieusement, il dit d'un ton froid, regardant droit devant lui:<p>

"On ne considèrera jamais un membre de l'Axe comme un Allié. Surtout s'il est fasciste...  
>-Mais le fascisme et les alliances, ça change avec le temps, pas vrai?<br>-Ton frère semble penser le contraire, vu comme il est dévoué à Allemagne.  
>-Oublies-tu qu'il y a <em>deux <em>Italie? Si l'une décide d'amener l'autre à son point de vue, ce sera comme si c'était l'Italie entière qui avait fait le même choix. Et l'une peut être très persuasive~..."

Le cœur battant plus vite à l'idée de tout ce que ça impliquait, Arthur se pencha à son tour vers Romano, chuchotant à l'oreille avec la même sensualité charmeuse, entrant dans le jeu de l'autre:

"Dans ce cas...nous pourrions reconsidérer les choses au sortir de la guerre...mais nous devons déjà la remporter, quelle que soit l'aide qu'on nous offre...et si elle est sincère, naturellement"

Il ne vit pas Romano sourire d'un air satisfait contre lui, jusqu'à ce que les éclats de voix allemands se fassent à nouveau entendre, et cette fois beaucoup plus proche, sans doute dans la même rue.

Se redressant brusquement, Italie du Sud perdit tout charme et sensualité pour reprendre l'aspect sombre et colérique qu'on lui connaissait.

"Gino!", claqua sa voix alors qu'il lançait son pistolet au barman, qui l'attrapa habilement, "surveille ce _coglione_. Fous-lui une balle dans le genou s'il essaie de se tirer."

Gino acquiesça tranquillement et posa le pistolet à côté du tiroir caisse à portée de main avant de retourner au verre qu'il essuyait, tandis que Romano sortait à grands pas du bar.  
>Devinant qu'il serait stupide de tenter de fuir (le barman semblait loin d'être novice dans les armes à feu), et sachant qu'il était de toute façon plus en sécurité ici que dehors, Arthur s'appuya du mieux qu'il put contre le comptoir, invisible depuis la porte, et écouta les injures colorées de Lovino qui perçaient au-dessus du brouhaha en allemand depuis la rue.<p>

"Depuis quand tu fous le bordel dans mes rues, _cazzo_! t'es chez moi, bordel, si t'es pas content retourne sucer des bittes dans ton pays de bouffe-patates!"

Il y eut une réponse en allemand de Ludwig qu'Arthur ne put entendre, avant que les vociférations ne reprennent:

"Et pourquoi j'aurais vu ce Rosbif à la con, moi, hein? Je prenais un verre tranquille, tu crois que je l'aurais loupé s'il était passé sous mon nez, dans mon bar, _stronzo?_ Tu veux fouiller? T'as déjà fouillé chez mes Napolitaines je parie, espèce de gros porc obsédé! Vas-y, te gêne pas, regarde dans mon froc s'il y est, t'en as envie, hein, _frocio_?"

A nouveau une réponse à peine audible pour Arthur.

"Si je le vois je te l'envoie pour que tu lui suces la bitte, connard! Fous le camp! Si quelqu'un doit le chercher c'est moi!"

Une réponse où Arthur crut distinguer les mots "plus efficace"...

"T'AS DIT QUOI SUR L'EFFICACITÉ DE MES HOMMES LA? _VAFFANCULO BASTARDO CORNUTO DE FIGLIO DE PUTANA DE ..._"

La suite fut trop rapide et grossière pour Arthur, mais il grimaça devant certains noms très...colorés.  
>Le bruit de bottes se fit entendre à nouveau et Angleterre frémit, mais ce fut pour s'éloigner progressivement du bar.<p>

La voix rageuse de Lovino se fit à nouveau entendre après un moment de silence (ou de réflexion):

"ET SI JE VOIS ENCORE TOURNER AUTOUR DE MON FRÈRE JE T'ARRACHE LES COUILLES ET JE LES FILE A BOUFFER A TES CLEBS!"

Le silence retomba dans la rue. Puis la sonnette de la porte tinta, et les pas claquèrent sur le sol jusqu'à ce que Lovino se retrouve à nouveau en face d'Arthur, le jugeant du regard pendant un long moment

Finalement, l'Italien rompit le silence:

"Si t'étais pas sérieux à propos de tout à l'heure, le Boche est toujours dans les parages, juste pour information."

Arthur se crispa légèrement mais répondit calmement:

"Je suis sérieux. Mais tout ne dépend pas que de moi, n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas seul.  
>-Tch!", fit l'Italien avant de prendre Arthur par le bras et de le faire se lever, jurant devant ses blessures:<p>

"Va falloir te faire soigner, manquerait plus que tu te choppes une putain d'infection...Gino, je te le laisse, j'ai des affaires à régler.", fit Lovino en relâchant Arthur, "et, Kirkland, mes gars savent que tu ne crèveras pas d'une simple balle, donc fais pas le con. T'as assez foutu le bordel à Naples comme ça."

Un coup d'œil aux "gars" de Lovino (les clients du bar) apprit à Arthur que tous avaient une arme à portée de main ou à la ceinture, et tous paraissaient savoir s'en servir.  
>Lovino remit son borsalino et se dirigea vers la porte:<p>

"Te fais pas d'illusions. Même si t'essaies de te tirer, t'arriveras pas à quitter la ville sans mon aide, encore moins l'Italie. Tu pourras t'échapper de chez moi que si je le décide.", rappela l'Italien avant de sortir.

Arthur regarda un instant la porte rabattue avant que Gino ne le pousse gentiment vers une porte de l'arrière-boutique du bar,sans un mot. Arthur obéit à l'ordre implicite en ruminant ce que Lovino lui avait dit.

_I can't escape from here whithout his help...but what will be the price?_

* * *

><p>Il fallut plusieurs heures avant que Romano ne revienne; assez pour qu'Arthur soit débarrassé de ses menottes, soigné, nourri, et laissé (c'est-à -dire enfermé de façon polie et aimable)dans une petit pièce avec un journal italien et des...tracts antifascistes?<br>Il apprenait décidément beaucoup de choses...

Finalement, le bruit de clé qu'on tournait dans la serrure lui fit relever la tête et Romano entra dans la pièce, tenant une bouteille de vin et deux verres.

"Tu me la devras, Rosbif", renifla-t-il avant de s'installer sur une chaise en face d'Angleterre, versant un verre à chacun.

"Alors?", demanda Arthur en prenant le sien.

Romano se renversa en arrière et soupira:

"J'ai contacté des Américains qui se planquent par ici.  
>-Des amér...?<br>-Laisse-moi parler ou j'dis plus rien, bordel! Bon, il paraît que Jones lui-même est dans le coin, mais bon, c'est pas confirmé hein..."

Bien sûr qu'Alfred était dans le coin, de même que Francis, mais Arthur n'allait pas faire savoir à l'Italien que son plus fort allié et son rival/allié/plus cher ennemi, censé être en France, se trouvaient en Italie.

Italie du Sud reprit, faisant légèrement tourner son verre entre ses doigts:

"Un livreur de fruits te fera sortir de Naples pour t'amener au point où ils te récupèreront, plus au Sud; va falloir te déguiser, surtout que t'es assez foireux dans ce domaine...  
>-Merci de me le rappeler...<br>-Vous vous tirerez par bateau pour rejoindre la Sicile, où un de mes parrains vous ramènera où vous voudrez par avion. D'ailleurs, ce parrain est très intéressé pour vous aider, mais t'en discuteras avec; en fait, la mafia en général est assez favorable à l'idée de vous filer un coup de main, leurs affaires prennent un sacré coup avec ce putain de Duce...avec leur aide vous devriez bien vous en tirer pour remonter le pays.  
>-Que veulent-ils en échange?<br>-Pas grand-chose, des amnisties, des peines raccourcies, ce genre de choses...  
>-C'est tout?<br>-T'occupes pas de ce genre de détails si tu veux vivre, Kirkland. De toute façons", et il se versa un nouveau verre de vin, "y'a pas que les Familles qui veulent virer les Boches et surtout les fachos. Les Italiens en ont marre de ces putain de lèche-culs des allemands , et moi aussi j'en ai marre. C'est pour ça qu'on va vous aider."

Arthur plissa légèrement les yeux:

"Seulement pour ça? Rien d'autre?  
>-Tu crois que j'le fais pour tes beaux yeux? Va crever! J'en ai juste ras le cul de ce Boche qui se croit tout permis chez moi et qui bourre le crâne à mon frère, qu'est devenu plus cinglé que jamais et ça c'est un exploit et..."<p>

Romano eut un regard songeur, regardant le liquide carmin dans son verre comme s'il pouvait lui apporter une réponse à ses questions:

"...et...ça ferait honte à Nono de voir ce que son cheeeeeer Feliciano est dev'nu...et merde, t'as vu à quoi il ressemble maintenant? C'qu'il a fait pour ce bouffon, à son propre peuple ou même aux autres? Merde, c'est pas mon frère ce truc. Mon frère c'est un idiot bouffeur de _pasta_ qu'a rien dans le crâne mais qui ferait pas de mal à une mouche..."

Le ton de Romano avait baissé, comme honteux à présent de révéler le reste:

"Faut que je lui cogne sur le crâne pour lui remettre les idées en place. Mais tant qu'il y aura ce bouffe-patate à la con, ça servira à rien, il reviendra chougner près de lui s'il y a un problème...alors faut qu'on lui foute sa saloperie de nazisme en l'air à ce _coglione_...faut que Feli comprenne que c'est n'importe quoi...qu'un soi-disant "empire" de cette taille ça tiendra pas. Rome a pas compris cette erreur à temps, et vois où ça l'a mené..."

Un instant Romano resta silencieux, puis releva son regard vers Angleterre, le regardant dans les yeux:

"Faut qu'on leur foute une raclée, mais si le Boche se fait tuer pour de bon, Veneziano s'en remettra jamais, déjà qu'il lui a fallu des siècles pour ...presque oublier...l'autre..."

L'un et l'autre détournèrent le regard, l'un parce qu'il connaissait la vérité, l'autre parce qu'il se rappelait comme ça avait "fini" et comment son frère l'avait vécu.

"Faut pas les tuer, mais faut pas qu'ils puissent recommencer leurs conneries non plus, et si on les traite comme à la dernière guerre, ça recommencera,c'est sûr. Ce qu'il faudrait...c'est qu'on se regroupe tous, que Feli sache que sa famille le laissera pas tomber et qu'il a pas besoin de faire le con ou d'aller voir ailleurs que dans sa famille. "

Arthur parut très intéressé par cette idée, et fut pensif un long moment alors que Romano se taisait à nouveau; visiblement, le vin lui faisait dire beaucoup de choses qu'il ne dirait jamais en temps normal.  
>Tout à coup, Romano dit sèchement:<p>

"Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de c'que je t'ai dit...  
>-J'aurai tout oublié en sortant.<br>-Et si tu tiens pas ta promesse...  
>-Quelle promesse? J'ai seulement dit que je proposerai l'idée aux autres alliés", protesta Angleterre, devinant que Lovino essayait de lui forcer la main.<br>L'italien eut un sourire bien mafioso:

"Quand t'as vu que j'te laissais le choix? Tu vas me promettre de tout faire pour convaincre les autres de me laisser rejoindre les Alliés si la situation change (et pas en tant que vaincu ou prisonnier), ou tu ne sortiras jamais de Naples. Voilà tout."

Il y eut un silence.

"La décision finale ne m'appartiendra pas.  
>-Ton avis compte beaucoup, non?<br>-C'est vrai.  
>-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Présente moi comme un lâche s'il le faut, mais fais-le."<p>

Un nouveau silence.

"...Je te promets de tout faire pour que, si l'Italie se rend, vous ne soyez pas traités en vaincus. Nous vous aiderons à chasser Allemagne et ne subirez pas le même sort que lui après la guerre. Je ne peux faire de plus"

Romano sourit et tendit la main à Angleterre.

"Alors nous avons un accord, _Signore_. Prépare tes Alliés, la nouvelle campagne d'Italie va bientôt commencer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur:<strong> Je ferai peut-être une séquelle avec l'avancée des Alliés du point de vue de Veneziano...

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

sasuke77: merci de ta review ! Contente de voir que je suis restée dans l'esprit des deux personnages, particulièrement Arthur qui a une personnalité très complexe ^^ et surtout, que j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire l'aspect voyou/badass d'Angleterre...je refuse de le voir comme un uke sans défense, c'est un bâtard vicieux qui n'hésite pas à employer des coups bas pour parvenir à ses fins XD (et oui, l'aspect Pirates des Caraïbes n'est pas totalement étranger à cette fuite ^^;

Cependant je vais te décevoir, il n'y a PAS de UsUk, et je ne l'ai pas écrit pour en être un ^^; je n'adhère pas à ce couple, s'il y en avait eu un (et dans ce contexte je ne comptais pas en mettre ^^;) ça aurait été du FrUk qui est mon OTP of the Doom XD Je vois leur relation comme des frères (et non incestueuse, je précise...*fan occasionnelle d'Itacest ou de Germacest*). D'ailleurs je ne vois pas le rapport entre le fait que ce soit Allemagne qui réclame Alfred et un possible UsUk...

_pas de traductions cette fois-ci_ parce que c'est soit:

1) de l'anglais, et ne pas parler un minimum d'anglais quand on vient sur DA, on me la fait pas.  
>2)de l'italien, et vous devinez laaaargement le sens de paroles, ou au pire google est votre ami.<p>

_Explications historiques:_

En janvier 1943, la conférence de Casablanca entre les Alliés, qui décide du sort de l'Axe après la guerre, aboutit à la décision d'envahir l'Italie, considérée comme point faible de l'Axe, selon la suggestion de Churchill.

La campagne d'Italie se déroula de juillet 1943 à mai 1945, et commença avec le débarquement en Sicile; durant la campagne, les Alliés reçurent un soutien non-négligeable des mafias siciliennes, sans compter que les Italiens n'ont pas beaucoup résisté.

L'Armistice de Cassibile fut signé en septembre 1943: cet accord marque la reddition de l'Italie et la mise à disposition des alliés de l'armée italienne , en échange de troupes alliées pour se défendre contre les Allemands; ceux-ci profiteront du désordre s'ensuivant pour s'emparer de points clé, particulièrement dans le Nord qui résistera encore 2 ans à l'avancée alliée.


	3. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hidekaz Himaruya est l'auteur d'Hetalia, les personnages sont sa création et je ne revendique aucun droit dessus; seule l'histoire dans cette fic m'appartient.

_****Rating/avertissement: ****_Langage, 2de guerre Mondiale, mention de violence et (très très) léger shônen-aï_****  
><strong>**_

**_Notes_**: certains m'ont demandé une suite au premier Two-Shot, et je l'avais déjà commencé au moment de poster la fic, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour la terminer...pourtant, il m'a paru important de montrer ce qui arrivait à Romano par la suite, la partie du début n'étant qu'un bonus sur un ton plus léger pour les lecteurs qui tenaient absolument à savoir comment Arthur s'en tirait et...je vais cesser les spoilers à présent.

La chanson du début s'apelle "_Bella Ciao_" et était à l'origine une chanson populaire, avant de devenir un chant révolutionnaire des résistants antifascistes.

Merci à MymiMustang et Mimiyanina dont les poses des photos à la JE (qui était gé-ni-a-le) m'ont inspirée et permis de terminer cette fic :D!

Enjoy le désastre!

* * *

><p><strong>Can't escape from Italy: Epilogue<em><em><br>__**

_Deux jours plus tard…_

_« Una matina mi son svegliato  
>O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao<br>Una matina mi son svegliato  
>E ho trovato l'invasor…»<em>

Assis dans une vieille camionnette, le regard tourné vers la vitre et regardant défiler le paysage de la campagne napolitaine, Arthur écoutait distraitement l'Italien d'âge mûr qui chantait à plein poumons _Bella Ciao_ tout en conduisant.  
>Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait échangé plus de deux mots depuis leur rencontre, tôt le matin de ce même jour, lorsque Romano l'avait fait monter dans cette camionnette après lui avoir fait mettre des vêtements d'ouvriers et une vieille casquette(aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, ces simples vêtements avaient été plus efficaces que tous ses anciens déguisements, ou peut-être était-ce le fait que son chauffeur, à la sortie de Naples, avait tellement babillé avec les Allemands qui surveillaient les passants que ceux-ci avaient fini par les laisser passer sans trop vérifier, amusés par les manières du bavard).<p>

Tout ce qu'Arthur savait de son chauffeur et compagnon de voyage, c'était qu'il devait faire partie d'une façon ou d'une autre des antifascistes : après, s'il jouait un rôle important ou s'il n'était qu'un simple paysan, qu'il soit au courant de l'importance de ce voyage ou qu'il n'y voit qu'une simple manœuvre entre différents agents, Arthur n'en savait rien, et ne cherchait pas à savoir. Dans ce genre de réseau, particulièrement lorsqu'on risquait de ne jamais revoir son partenaire, moins on en savait, mieux c'était.  
>Il espérait juste que Romano n'avait pas fait d'erreur, ou que tout cela ne soit pas un magnifique piège parfaitement tendu.<p>

Si c'était le cas…il avait passé la première demi-heure du voyage à examiner discrètement son chauffeur et mettre en place toutes sortes de scénarios pour le tuer et s'échapper en cas de trahison. Il ne se ferait pas prendre une nouvelle fois. Sa fierté et l'Europe en dépendaient.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent dans le silence seulement perturbé par les chants pro-partisans de l'Italien et le vacarme du vieux moteur.<br>Arthur avait presque fini par s'endormir malgré sa vigilance quand le camion bifurqua dans un minuscule chemin à travers champs qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué seul; pendant un instant, il s'inquiéta, puis décida d'attendre la suite pour décider de la conduite à tenir.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une vieille masure en ruines où un autre camion était garé ; autour de la ruine, plusieurs hommes en armes discutaient, faisaient les cent pas ou regardaient la camionnette se diriger vers eux.

Plusieurs mètres avant qu'ils n'arrivent, un homme sortit brusquement d'un champ et sauta en marche sur la camionnette, parlant à son chauffeur dans un patois Italien trop rapide pour Arthur, sans doute pour vérifier que les nouveaux arrivants étaient des leurs ; et visiblement, la réponse du paysan convint à l'autre, qui fit signe à ses compagnons (qui baissèrent leurs armes, au grand soulagement de l'Anglais).

Regardant par la fenêtre, Arthur reconnut soudain des visages familiers et sentit son cœur bondir à cette vue (pas de joie ou de soulagement, bien sûr), ne s'attendant pas à les revoir ici et maintenant.

Enfin, la camionnette s'arrêta et le paysan Italien fit signe à Arthur de descendre ; l'Anglais le remercia d'un signe de tête et sauta à terre, faisant face aux occupants de la masure qui venaient à sa rencontre, en particulier deux dont la présence le firent sourire malgré lui, satisfait de les retrouver libres et en bonne santé. Enfin, uniquement parce qu'ils étaient alliés avec un intérêt comm…

« Artiiiiie ! », rugit un Américain reconnaissable entre mille qui courut à sa rencontre et le serra dans une étreinte à broyer les os, «_Dude_, tu m'as fait peur ! On croyait qu'cette fois on te retrouverait jamais et que ce foutu Boche t'avait capturé pour de bon ! _Fuck_, qu'est-ce qu'on s'est inquiété pour toi, surtout Francis et Matthew, 'fin il est pas là mais on lui racontera, il sera super content aussi et…  
>-Oui, oui, Alfred, j'ai compris, surveille ton langage et arrête de te faire du souci pour moi, ou de m'écraser les côtes, stupid Yankee, et je te rappelle que mon nom est ARTHUR !», grommela Arthur en dissimulant un sourire attendri par ses ronchonnades et son attitude méprisante pour la jeune Nation qu'il affichait habituellement.<br>Attitude dont ne se soucia pas Alfred, se retournant (en tenant toujours Arthur coincé contre lui) vers un nouvel arrivant :

« Hey, Francis, on est enfin réunis comme tes Trois Mousquetaires ! »

Le cœur d'Arthur s'arrêta un instant alors que l'interpellé s'avançait lentement, souriant en dépit du bandage qui lui enserrait la tête : le plus cher ennemi d'Angleterre, France.  
>Pendant un instant les deux vieux ex-ennemis s'observèrent, face à face, ne sachant comment réagir, surtout devant tous ces témoins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred poussât l'Anglais dans les bras du Français :<p>

« Come on, _guys_, on sait tous que vous êtes contents de vous revoir ! Jouez pas les prudes, ça serait le comble pour deux Européens pervers comme vous ! »

La remarque déclencha quelques rires parmi les Italiens qu'Alfred rejoignit en riant à son tour, tandis qu'Arthur détournait le regard, affectant d'ignorer la superbe rougeur qui montait à ses joues et l'étreinte maladroite dans laquelle il avait été forcé.

Étreinte qui se resserra doucement alors que le Français posait sa tête contre l'épaule de son allié :

« C'est bon de te revoir, _Angel. »_

Et dans cette étreinte, Arthur sentit tant l'angoisse qu'avait eu le Français de ne plus jamais le revoir, de l'avoir perdu face à Allemagne, toute la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait pour avoir entraîné Angleterre dans cette guerre, que pour une fois, (juste pour une fois ne ferait pas de mal, se dit-il), l'Anglais répondit amicalement à son étreinte, tapotant maladroitement le dos du Français :

« Tu sais bien qu'il en faut plus pour me tuer, espèce de _Frog_ . Pour qui tu me prenais ?  
>-Et tu reviens en forme en plus, cette fois je suis fichu » sourit le Français.<p>

Pour une fois, Alfred eut le tact d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

* * *

><p><em>Rome, quartier général du Duche.<em>

Plusieurs officiers hauts gradés passaient dans les couloirs, échangeant des ordres, des informations, bâtissant au passage leur propre petit royaume par alliances et crimes préparés froidement et si poliment au détour d'un bureau, passant inaperçu dans ce bâtiment de mort aux les ordres du fascisme.

Peu de gens faisaient attention au jeune homme habillé en ouvrier qui flânait dans les étages ; ou alors ils se contentaient d'un regard dégoûté devant ces habits si simples et basiques avant de retourner planifier leur guerre. Une seule fois un jeune blanc-bec d'officier à peine promu, indigné, voulut jeter dehors ce « cul-terreux » en appelant les sentinelles.

Le « paysan » lui jeta un regard noir qui fit reculer le gamin :

« Ecoute-moi bien, _figlio de puta_. Je suis Romano Vargas, aussi connu comme la putain de mère patrie _Sud Italia_, et si tu n'veux pas te retrouver à cramer ton cul dans les déserts d'Afrique sous les feux des Alliés, tu vas vite apprendre à me foutre la paix. Compris? »

Impressionné par l'autorité de la Nation, l'officier fila sans rien ajouter.

Romano serra les dents.

Ce serait tellement simple de détester tout simplement ce morveux, qui mourrait sans doute héroïquement à son premier combat, après avoir passé son enfance dans les jeunesses Fascistes, embrigadé dès ses quatre ans dans les Fils de la Louve.

Ce serait tellement plus simple de tous les détester : eux, ces officiers lâches et incompétents, ces salauds de fascistes, eux, ces trouillards de civils qui fermaient les yeux et n'osaient rien faire contre le Duche, eux, ces terroristes, ces soldats, ces marchandes, ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants…eux tous, il aurait tellement voulu les détester.

Cela aurait rendu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire tellement plus facile.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que tous ces humains, c'était ses enfants et ceux de son frère, et aussi longtemps qu'il serait Italie du Sud, il continuerait d'aimer au plus profond de lui chacun des humains qui faisaient partie de lui.

Et c'était pour ça qu'il s'apprêtait à trahir son frère, se trahir…parce qu'il savait que continuer sur la voie qu'ils prenaient actuellement n'amènerait rien que souffrance, honte et destruction, et il voulait sauver les couilles de son peuple, putain !  
>Et celles de son frère, par la même occasion.<p>

_Mierda_, Venise n'avait pas été une puissance marchande renommée pour finir aussi stupidement embrigadée, abrutie par les idées Chleuhs ; il avait honte de ce qu'était devenu son frère depuis ces dernières années.

Honte d'avoir laissé faire en profitant, parce que lui aussi avait cru aux promesses du Duche, à la force qu'il incarnait, au rêve de retrouver la puissance de l'Empire Romain.  
>Aujourd'hui, il…non, il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière, tout comme il ne pourrait effacer ces années de honte ; ce serait insulter les mémoires de milliers d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient combattu pour leurs idées, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises –et qui était-il pour en juger, lui qui était les uns comme les autres- et qui souvent en avaient payé le prix de leur vie.<p>

Alors non, il n'effacerait ni n'oublierait jamais ce qui s'était passé, de même que ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'il était sur le point de déclencher, et tous les sacrifices qu'il avait payé pour le faire, il ne les oublierait jamais, même si on décidait de les passer sous silence plus tard pour des raisons de politiquement correct ; il en garderait la marque, qu'il le veuille ou non, retirerait plus de cicatrices que de bienfaits, et surtout souffrirait des dizaines de milliers de morts dont il garderait le souvenir.

Mais c'était le prix à payer...

« Frateeeeeeelllooooooo~ ! », s'exclama tout à coup une voix enfantine et joyeuse derrière lui, une voix que bien sûr, il reconnaitrait entre mille, cette voix de crétin sans cervelle ; et instinctivement, il se crispa, car c'était désormais l'instant de vérité.

Sans se retourner pour masquer au mieux ses émotions, il cracha avec sa hargne habituelle:

« Arrête de gueuler comme un mioche, t'es chiant Feliciano !  
>-Mais Fratelloooo~ », et en même temps qu'il babillait, l'Italie du Nord s'était glissé devant son frère, qui put admirer l'uniforme fasciste que portait le cadet, «ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu, tu m'as manqué, et on m'a crié dessus, et le Duce aimerait que tu sois plus présent, et Ludwig râlait beaucoup aussi, et puis…<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce déguisement, Feli ? », Interrompit brusquement l'aîné sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, « où est ton uniforme militaire ?  
>-Et où est ton uniforme à toi, Fratello ? », répliqua l'autre sur un ton parfaitement enfantin, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans le dos, les bras tendus comme un gamin récitant une comptine –mais quelque part, Romano se sentit frissonner d'horreur à cette vue qui ressemblait plus à celle d'un fauve ronronnant avant de déchiqueter sa proie.<p>

Comme s'il s'était rendu compte du trouble de son frère (ce qui était certainement le cas), Italie continua sur le même ton enfantin :

« Le Duce ne comprend pas pourquoi tu mets jamais ton uniforme, les officiers croient tous que t'es un paysan et ils se plaignent beaucoup…pourquoi tu ne mets pas ton uniforme ? Ils sont tous très contents quand je mets le mien, ils se sentent forts et veulent se battre ; toi, c'est comme si tu avais honte de te battre pour nous, ve~ ? Tu aimes le Duce comme moi pourtant, _si~_ ?  
>-Le Duce, il n'a pas à trimer dans les champs avec les paysans sous un putain de soleil pour nourrir l'armée, alors je vais pas me changer à chaque fois que je reviens à Rome juste pour faire joli, bordel ! Je suis un travailleur chez moi, pas juste un soldat, t'as oublié ?<br>-Veeee, ne te fâches pas Fratello ! », cria le plus jeune, effrayé par le ton rude de son frère et se couvrant le visage de ses bras.

Ce qui permit à Lovino de remarquer un autre détail qui lui glaça les entrailles.

« Veneziano…sur tes manches, là…c'est du sang.. . ? »

Surpris, Italie sortit un œil de derrière ses bras, puis les décroisa et regarda ses manches: pendant un instant, il parut désorienté par ces taches qui paraissaient être apparues à son insu ; mais l'impression fut si fugace que seul le jumeau de la Nation aurait pu le voir : recroisant ses mains dans son dos, il reprit son sourire éclatant:

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'était juste un petit travail hier, et je m'en suis très bien sorti, m'a dit Mussolini, ils étaient tous très contents, ve~ ! Tu es content aussi ? Je fais de mon mieux pour le pays, c'est bien hein ?  
>-…Oui. Très bien. », murmura le Napolitain d'un ton absent, incapable de détacher le regard des traces sombres qui visiblement n'étaient pas originaires d'une blessure du Vénitien…<p>

Il serra les poings, car il savait, il sentait que quoi que le Duce lui ait ordonné de faire, ce n'était pas à des Alliés qu'il l'avait infligé…

Détournant le regard, une prière monta silencieusement à son esprit, confuse et instinctive :

_Santa Maria, madre di Dio...pardonnez-lui. Pardonnez ses péchés, et permettez-moi de les faire miens…mais sauvez-le, Santa madre, sauvez-le de cette folie…._

Il chercha à reprendre contenance et tourna le dos à son frère, prêt à partir :

«J'ai pas de temps à perdre à te pouponner ou quoi que ce soit, je suis pas venu pour ça, bordel ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, maintenant je rentre chez moi ! »  
>Cherchant à fuir cette vision –et à oublier que bientôt, la machine infernale qu'il avait déclenché briserait encore plus son frère, mais il n'avait pas le choix et ne devait pas l'arrêter- , Romano s'éloigna à grands pas, sans but précis sinon celui de fuir son frère.<br>Qui le stoppa d'un simple mot.

«Romano. »

Un nom prononcé d'un ton bien plus sérieux et autoritaire, et qui le fit stopper par une espèce de mécanisme d'obéissance de soldat aux ordres.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent pendant un instant. Autour d'eux, il ne passait pour  
>ainsi dire personne, à croire que Feliciano avait prévu cette conversation depuis le début et donné des ordres en conséquence pour ne pas être dérangés.<p>

« Sais-tu que notre allié Allemagne est furieux ? Il y a quelques jours, nous sommes passés juste à côté d'une opportunité magnifique de gagner la guerre. »

Romano fut persuadé que son cœur stoppa un instant.

«Le _signore_ Arthur Kirkland, le Royaume Uni lui-même, a réussi à lui échapper à Naples. Alors qu'il avait été capturé, blessé et traqué par toutes les troupes disponibles.  
>-Et alors ? C'est ma faute si ce bâtard aux patates n'est pas foutu de garder un ennemi prisonnier ?<br>-Je suis juste curieux, Fratello », dit le Vénitien d'une voix douce, presque innocente, en se rapprochant lentement de son frère, qui entendait résonner les pas comme autant de coups de glas mortels, « Naples est ta ville, et tu y étais ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu aurais une idée de ce qui a permis au signore Kirkland de s'échapper ?  
>-<em>Dannazione<em>, enfoiré, tu crois que j'ai le temps de savoir TOUT ce qui se passe dans toutes mes villes ? Le bâtard avait sûrement des complices de la résistance, c'est TON boulot de les chercher ceux-là, non ? Ils ont dû le faire s'échapper, je sais pas moi !  
>-Tu n'as donc rien à voir avec ça ? »<p>

La voix douce venait à présent de juste derrière lui, et il sentit la tête du Vénitien s'appuyer doucement sur son dos, juste entre ses omoplates, alors que ses bras l'entouraient d'une étreinte aussi douce que celle d'un serpent :

« Je te dis ça, parce que j'aurais tellement de peine si c'était le cas…tu es têtu et tu ne veux jamais aider, et je devrais te faire parler de force…et je n'aime pas ça. Mais j'aimerais que tu me le dises…  
>-T'es complètement taré ? Pourquoi je te trahirais ? J'ai rien à voir avec ça, enfoiré !<br>-Tu peux me le jurer ? Même sur la Sainte Vierge ? Même sur l'héritage de Rome ? »

Un minuscule instant d'hésitation au début de la phrase, perdu dans la suite des paroles du plus jeune. Et passé cet instant il se fit parjure sans aucun remords :

« Bordel, Veneziano, il te faut quoi comme garantie ? Sur l'héritage de Rome, je te le jure, je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé avec le Brit ! »

Un silence.

Soudainement, Romano se sentit tourner sur lui-même, et ile se retrouva face à son frère qui agrippa par le col, rapprochant leurs deux visages au point que l'aîné pouvait se voir reflété dans les yeux fiévreux et extatiques contrastant avec le sourire doux du plus jeune.

« Je peux te faire confiance, Fratello, hein ? Tout autour de moi je les entends…ceux qui suivent et ceux qui ordonnent et ceux qui crient et ceux qui meurent et ceux qui refusent et ceux qui acceptent…et le Duce m'ordonne et je dois suivre, parce que je suis ce pays, c'est moi qui rassure les hommes et ils me font confiance parce que je suis eux, même quand je les blesse et que je les trahis…mais à qui je peux faire confiance, moi, Romano ? Je protège mes hommes mais qui me protègera et me conseillera sur mes Italiens ? Allemagne me protège et je lui fais confiance, c'est _mein Freund_ mais tu es _ma famiglia , Fratello_…je veux compter sur ma famille…est-ce que je peux faire confiance à ma famille, Lovino~ ? Est-ce que je peux continuer en sachant que tu es avec moi, dis ? Je veux aller jusqu'au bout, pour notre peuple, ils m'ont promis que tout ça aurait des bonnes conséquences mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça…je veux continuer avec toi….  
>-LA FERME ! », rugit Romano en repoussant son frère, « bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi, abruti, pourquoi t'as la trouille comme ça ? La <em>famiglia<em>, c'est sacré, tu me fais pas confiance ? Alors arrête de chouiner et retourne au boulot, bordel ! »

Il avait espéré effrayer et chasser Feliciano, pour éviter ce regard qui avait tant foi en lui…et qu'il allait trahir…

Mais si le brusque éclat de son frère lui fit pousser un couinement de terreur, Feliciano se reprit bien vite et sautilla sur place, tout content, avant de se jeter au cou de l'autre :

« Veee~ ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Fratello~ ! Viens manger chez moi ce soir il y aura des pasta et Allemagne peut pas venir il sera occupé mais vieeeeens grand frèèèère !  
>-Ça va, ça va, si le bouffeur de patate est pas là…je peux bien venir ET SEULEMENT PARCE QUE CA ME FAIT UN REPAS GRATUIT TU SAIS COMBIEN CA COUTE CHER LA BOUFFE EN CE MOMENT ?<br>-Veeee~ ! A tout à l'heure alors Lovino~ ! », jubila Italie avant de claquer un bisou sur la joue de son frère et de s'en aller en sautillant, ayant retrouvé son innocence juvénile.

Romano resta là où il était, les poings serrés, refusant de se retourner, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de pas de l'autre se soit complètement évanoui dans le couloir.

Assuré d'être seul, l'héritier de Rome porta sa main à son visage, cachant les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

_" Santa Madre…mio Dio…permettez-moi de prendre ses péchés, permettez-moi d'endurer ses souffrances à sa place…mais laissez-moi le sauver, je vous en conjure…je serai seul coupable si ça peut le sortir de cette folie… "_

_Bientôt les terres d'Italie se gorgeraient de sang._

Bientôt la guerre et la haine atteindraient son paroxysme.

Bientôt ses…leurs enfants mourraient par milliers, leurs chefs seraient renversés, leur alliés trahis…leur famille brisée.

Bientôt, il devrait briser son frère pour le sauver.


End file.
